Hurricanes and big brothers
by The fan of supernatural
Summary: This new town sucks. He's already had troubles with bullies and now his recurring nightmare of a hurricane is coming true. He's trying to be brave and calm but how can he when he's got a stick coming out of his side? Teenchesters! Protective/Dean Worried/limp/Sam


**Hey guys! Dean is 18 in this one and Sam is 14! Enjoy! teenchesters as usual! Haha xx**

* * *

"Bye kiddo," Dean smirked, ruffling Sam's shaggy hair. Sam ducked under Deans touch but gave a watery smile anyway.

"See you later." Sam sighed. Dean could still faintly see the tears that streaked Sam's face. This morning it had been yet another argument between John and Sam. And for once, Dean actually agreed with Sam on this one.

Sam had begged for some money to go on a school trip for the weekend. He'd worked on Dean's guilt, the sneaky bitch, saying how he was always being left out and this might just help him fit in more with his classmates. Dean had told him that it was no big deal, and that we that they were leaving in a month, but seeing Sam sadly staring into the gaggle of children that were huddled in small groups in the court yard changed his mind.

Sam deserved a bit of normality, have some friends. Sam's self esteem has been lowering these few months, what with finally turning a teenager, moving from place to place with no real friends, throw in a bunch of hormones and you have the perfect moody, upset teenager.

"You're picking me up, right?" Sam said, a nervous edge to his voice.

Dean nodded.

"You worried about something, Sammy?" Dean said suspiciously, knowing Sam had already had some trouble with bullies but thinking it had all been sorted out now due to Dean's fists. Sam made a face.

"Sammy?" Dean said firmly. Sam looked over his shoulder at a group of boys and shook his head.

"Nothing. See your tonight." Sam smiled weakly. Dean watched as Sam walked alone into the school building, hardly noticing the strong wind picking up behind him.

* * *

Sam stared at the screen, his eyes glazing over the words and he hardly noticed the teacher droning on and on. The wind was picking up outside, the howling sound cutting through the classroom and distracting Sam from his work. Not like he was already focused anyway. Sam gazed outside the window worriedly.

Sam was never very good with storms, and lately there had been a lot where they were staying. Just a day ago there had been a thunderstorm just over head the motel and Sam had had to climb into Dean's bed at night, despite his thirteen year old brain telling him that he was to old.

Outside, rain started to slap against the windows, and ahead the thunder rumbled loud and clear. Sam winced, trying to hide the frown that was forming. The teacher struggled to keep his voice heard as the weather refused to let off.

Suddenly a static sound started in the speaker, a voice sounding loud enough to be heard over the sound. The class fell silent.

"Can all students please make your way to the basement There is reports of hurricanes on the way. Do not panic, make your way quietly to the basement."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, but then havoc broke out. Children were screaming and crying, Mr Boardman trying to usher all the kids out safely. Sam's hunter instincts kicked in, his face calm and collected, but inside he was shaking with fear.

He'd had nightmares about tornadoes and hurricanes and now it was coming true. Nearby, a glass window shattered and the cries of children could be heard as objects clattered to the ground. Sam hurried behind everyone else to get to the basement, his breathing quickening rapidly.

Then a sudden thought came to his mind. _Dean_. Sam turned around in fear and scanned the group of kids for a sign of his brother. Sam looked around for the leather jacket, the smirking cocky face that was ready to reassure him that he was alright, and that after this he's gonna tease him for being a girl. But Sam couldn't see Dean anywhere.

"Dean!" Sam hollered, but even he couldn't hear his voice over the sound of children screaming, shelves and pictures falling to the floor and the hurricane nearing. Taking a quick glance at the opening of the basement, Sam slipped away quietly, trying to work out where his brother would be. He needed him, right now. Sam choked back a sob and imagined Dean's comforting arms around him.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled.

"Sam! Get in!" A girl cried, someone he hadn't bothered to learn the name of now wishing he had just in case he never got to see her again. Sam ignored her though, seeing her scramble back into the basement.

Sam turned to follow when Suddenly he felt a burning pain in his side, and he turned around to see a plank of wood halfway in his body. Sam screamed, and frantically tried to pull it out. Blood ran down his hip and legs, his tears just as strong. People nearby had their mouths open in a comical 'o' shape, and if there wasn't a raging storm ahead and a plank of wood inpaled in his side, then Sam would have found it funny.

Children streamed past him into the basement while Sam just stood there, his face contorted in silent pain, his face pale and eyes red from crying. Sam was now standing alone in the corridor, unable to move in fear of hurting himself further and the fact that the hurricane outside was still as strong as ever. Sam struggled to keep himself awake, the black spots in the corner of his eyes getting bigger and bigger until they were all moshed into one and Sam fell to the floor in unconsciousness.

* * *

"Can all students make your way to the basement. There are reports of hurricanes on the way. Do not panic, make your away to the basement."

Dean glanced up in surprise, already feeling the panic from the next room by his brother. He could already hear the screams in the corridor, thankful that at least half the students were cool and collected in his class. Books clattered to the floor, Dean dodging away just in time.

"Kids! Hurry!" Their teacher, Mrs Fallon, yelled. Dean scrambled out, instantly searching for the face of his brother.

"Sammy!" Dean hollered. Mrs Fallon grabbed Dean and pulled him into the basement. Dean broke free and glared at her.

"I need to find my brother!" Dean growled.

"He's gonna be inside, come on Dean, please!" Mrs Fallon said

frantically. Dean glanced back at the thousands of children, practically the whole school gathered into the small school basement, clinging to each other. He knew Sam wouldn't be in there. The bastard would be looking for him somewhere, just like Dean was doing now. The protective brother nature was a two way street.

"SAM!" Dean shouted frantically, windows shattering next to him. He needed to get to the basement, and fast, but not without Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. It was getting harder to see, branches, leaves and debris clouding his vision. It was all he could do to duck the flying objects. Suddenly he saw a mop of brown hair, poking out under a huge branch.

"Oh, god!" Dean whispered, sprinting over and pushing the branch off with a heave.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, shaking him gently. Sam moaned softly, his green eyes fluttering open.

"Okay, Sammy, we need to get inside!" Dean said softy, trying not to show the fear in his voice. Sam shuddered, slowly shutting his eyes.

"No! Sam, stay awake for me kiddo!"

"D'n, hurts." Sam whimpered.

"It's gonna be okay, Sam." Dean said confidently, turning Sam on his side to pick him up. Dean gave a cry of fear when he saw the branch protruding out of Sam's side, blood pouring down his hip. Dean felt sick, Sam staring up at him in fear.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay, Sammy." Dean said, tears running down his face. Sam nodded, his whimpers of pain becoming louder. Dean picked Sam up gently watching in agony as Sam buried his face in Dean's leather jacket.

Dean battled against the wind as he made his way to the door of the basement. Dean was nearly crying with the effort.

"Come on, dammit!" Dean yelled, Sam stirring in his arms. Dean swore loudly under his breath. With a rush of adrenaline, mixed with the Sam's blog pooling at his feet, Dean kicked open the door to heard children scream as the wind howled through the basement. Dean ignored the cries and sobs, and pushed a teacher off who came to help. Dean curled him and Sam into the corner of the room burying Sam's face into his jacket to protect him from flying debris.

"D'n h'rts.." Sam moaned into Dean's ear.

"It's okay Sammy.." Dean comforted. Sam sobbed heavily, arms clinging to Dean's waist.

"Dean, I'm scared." Sam wept. Dean hugged Sam tighter, the blood coming from Sam's hip making Dean's top wet.

"Get the stick out D'n.." Sam said woozily.

"No Sammy, I think it's stopping you from bleeding out!" Dean said urgently as Sam's scrabbling fingers desperately tried to grab the stick.

Sam let out a high pitched scream.

"Stay awake for me kiddo," Dean yelled, "Just a few more minutes."

Sam gripped tight onto Dean's arm, tears flowing down his face. Kids around them screamed at the sight of blood, the cries echoing through the basement.

"Oh god..." Dean murmured, his chin resting on Sam's floppy hair.

Please let hey be okay!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 up soon! Tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
